the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock Lesieur
Rock Lesieur is a character in The Messenger. He acts as a tutorial device for the player and teaches Ninja how to perform the Cloudstep technique. Profile Appearance Rock Lesieur wears a blue ninja outfit and has a blue-handled sword in a blue sheath strapped to his back. He keeps his hands pressed together in front of his chest. Personality Rock Lesieur is passionate about teaching his students how to perform the Cloudstep technique, even so far as to prevent Ninja from leaving the tutorial area if he attempts to escape to the left. Main Story In the beginning of the game as Ninja progresses through Ninja Village, he encounters Rock Lesieur, who is teaching students how to perform the Cloudstep technique by attacking an empty lantern. He encourages Ninja to perform the Cloudstep, explaining that Ninja needs to "jump, hit, jump." If spoken to, Rock Lesieur goes on to explain that Ninja can remain airborne as long as he can find things to attack. If Ninja attempts to leave to the left before reaching the ledge past the lantern, Rock Lesieur calls him to come back and join in with the other Cloudstepping students, preventing him from leaving. After Ninja gains the power to freely time travel, he can return back to Ninja Village to see Rock Lesieur standing in his normal location teaching students how to Cloudstep, but there is no talk prompt. Picnic Panic :For the main article, see Picnic Panic. In the alternate timeline version of Ninja Village, Ninja makes his way west towards the docks. On his way there, he can choose to speak with Rock Lesieur. Rock Lesieur introduces himself and mentions that it's clear that Ninja doesn't need a tutorial so he should carry onward. Trivia * Rock Lesieur is referred to as "CLOUD_STEP_NINJA" in the dialogue files and "BasicNinja" in the picture files. It was not until the release of Picnic Panic that Rock Lesieur's true name was stated. * In a normal New Game, it is not possible to backtrack back to Rock Lesieur during the demon attack on Ninja Village since the player does not yet have Climbing Claws, among other items. However, in New Game +, the player is given immediate access to several items that allow for backtracking. With the Version 1.0.4 update, the update that introduced New Game +, Rock Lesieur and his students were left unaffected by the demon attack. If Ninja spoke to the tutorial ninja, he would continue to talk about Cloudstepping, as if blissfully unaware of the fiery chaos in the background. But, a later hotfix patched Rock Lesieur to be collapsed on the ground during the demon attack, and his students are nowhere to be seen. * The Shopkeeper has mentioned in the ARG that her favorite ninja is Rock Lesieur.https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/ARG/November_2018-February_2019#February_14.2C_2019; https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/ARG/March-June_2019#April_15.2C_2019 Gallery BasicNinjaIntro_8.png|Rock Lesieur's spritesheet. BasicNinja_8.png|Rock Lesieur's students' spritesheet. Cloud Step Ninja Screenshot 2.png|Rock Lesieur introduces himself as if he's never met Ninja. References pt-br:Rocha Lesieur ru:Рок Лесье Category:Characters